User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 5: Chapter 6: A Misunderstanding
SEPTEMBER 12th, 2008, 5:13 P.M. I shut off my Xbox and slipped on my shoes. My cell phone started ringing and I saw that it was Michael Diaz calling me. I answered, "Hello?" Michael replied, "Hey, Greg. Me, C-Money, and Charles are down at the dock in Old Bullworth Vale and we're just hanging out. You wanna join?" I replied, "Sure, I got nothing going on. I'll be down in a few. See ya in a bit." I hung up and ran to my Sanchez dirt bike and rode down to the dock down at Old Bullworth Vale. I saw C-Money, Michael, and Charles sitting down on the side of the boardwalk above the beach, eating food from Burger Shot. I parked my bike and walked up to them. "Hey, guys." They all replied, "Hey." I sat down and pulled out my pack of Newport 100's. I put one in my mouth and lit the end with my lighter, taking an inhale. I put the lighter in my pocket and exhaled the smoke. C-Money calmly said, "You know, you really shouldn't smoke. You're too young." I replied with a smartass grin on my face, "And you really shouldn't drink.''You're ''too young, you damn hypocrite!" C-Money laughed, "Touche, wise ass." I asked Charles, "So, any luck with the ladies? I hear that you haven't flirted with any chicks since you got here." Charles then snaps, "What are you getting at?" I reply calmly, "Nothin', just wondering why is all. We have some pretty nice girls here at Bullworth. I was just curious." Charles then stands up, "Let me guess, so you heard that false rumor about me being gay just because I haven't hit on any girls here, and you believe it?" I took an inhale of my cigarette and exhaled while laughing, "No, but it makes me question your sexuality." Charles then threatened, "Stand up and say that to me again!" C-Money then stood up, "Charles, calm down, he's just messing with you. He doesn't mean it." Charles then put his hand up in front of him, "No, no, he's a big boy. He knows what he said. Stay out of it, C-Money." Michael then stood up and put his hand on C-Money's shoulder, "Just stay out of it. Besides, I already know what's going to happen." They both then sat back down and went back to eating their food, trying to ignore what was happening. I stood up and decided to give a younger kid advice that I think he needed. "Can I give you a piece of advice?" I asked. It was starting to rain and it was starting to downpour, and it started thundering. We were so into our arguement that we didn't care, and neither did Michael or C-Money, who were now mesmerized in our conflict. Charles then rudely replied, "Mind your own business." I ignored him and said, "There's another girl who doesn't go to Bullworth that you have your eyes on. Isn't there?" Charles then looked down and spoke quietly, "Yeah, this girl in Cinncinatti. I've liked her for a while and, well, she barely knows I exist. I was friend-zoned with her and it's not looking so good. I haven't given up hope though." He didn't look too sure about what he was saying, according to his facial expressions. I normally don't do this, but I needed to break the cold truth to him. Someone had to, otherwise he was going to be fixated on this one girl who didn't love him back. "Well, if that's the case, then she doesn't give two fucking shits about Charles Caldwell. In fact, back in Cinncinatti, she's probably making out with some guy whom you freaking despise, and you are the last person she ever thinks about. You're just a friend to her, not a boyfriend or a boy toy. And you will be nothing more than that. Do you understand?" I took another drag on my ciggarette and exhaled the smoke. Charles looked fuming with anger and he had his fists clenched, "Do me a favor and take that back." He growled. I frustratingly replied, "Take what back?! Someone had to break it to you! I'm actually trying to help you out here! I don't want you getting hung up on some girl who lives like a thousand miles away and most likely doesn't even like you back!" Charles put his finger in my face and screamed, "Listen here, Gregory. Did I fucking ask you for your help? No, I believe I didn't. It was your idea to ask me about my sexuality all because Christy made up a rumor that I was gay, when I'm not. And I didn't ask for some advice either. Again, your own idea. I've been rejected by so many chicks, I can tell if they like me or don't like me. But, I didn't ask for you fucking help, Gregory. So do me a favor and take it back, or we're going to have a big problem, you fucking prick!" Okay, now he's officially pissed me off. No one calls me Gregory but my mother! I took a drag on my cigarette and exhaled the smoke into Charles face, "Get your damn finger out of my face. Come on, don't be a pussy." Charles then absolutely lost it, "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A PUSSY!!" Everything just went to hell. Charles tackled me off the dock and we both fell onto the beach. Charles was on top of me and was repeatedly punching me in the face. I managed to get my feet onto his chest and I flung him over me, making him do a front flip onto his back. He then got back up, shook off the pain and I spat out some blood, and smiled a bloody smile. I had a bad bloody nose and my cheek was starting to swell up. He lunged at me and I picked him up over my head and planting him on my shoulders, planning to flip him onto his back again. But he started elbowing me on the side of the head until I dropped him. He then performed a dropkick on my back, making me land face first into the sand. I then saw my cigarette lying on the ground and quickly grabbed it as Charles tried to get on top of me. I rolled over, and side kicked Charles' left knee, making him fall to the ground. I got on top of him and started punching him in the face as hard as I could. Charles' face was a bloody and battered mess. He had a swollen eye, and he looked like Rocky during that fight with Apollo Creed in the first movie. He also had a bloody nose with blood flowing out of both nostrils, and he had blood coming out of his mouth. I took the cigarette in my hand and held it so close to Charles' face that the end almost touched him. "Looks like you aren't the tough, badass fighter that you thought you were, eh? You fucked with me, and now you're gonna have to pay the price." Charles' closed his eye that wasn't swollen shut and waited for the pain to begin. I then hesitated and got back up onto my feet. He opened his eye and I threw the cigarette at his face. It bounced off him and landed in the sand. I then yelled over the storm, "I was only trying to help you! Maybe I came off as disrespectful, but deep down, you know I'm right! Let this be a reminder, that you aren't the top dog of the school! That's Jimmy Hopkins, not you! So, maybe this will remind you what you're doing to all those other cliques that are mostly at peace right now, is fucking stupid, and it will only cause problems for everybody at the school. If you continue on like this even after this beating, then go right ahead. Just don't say I didn't warn you! This school can be a very scary place without friends. And you just fucked up your chances with us! But whenever you're ready to apoligize and bury the hatchet, come find me." I turned around and walked away with C-Money and Michael. I heard Charles shout over the storm, "Since when did you become their fucking leader?!" I ignored him. C-Money broke the silence by saying, "You didn't need to do that to him." I then replied irritably, "Well, he tackled me off a freaking dock, what do you think I should have done, bought him dinner?! Jesus!" Michael then laughed, "Well, I personally found the whole thing hilarious. It was like Rocky VS Apollo Creed!" After that, we had a silent walk to the Academy, and the storm had subsided. We then went to our dorm rooms. C-Money watched television and I listened to my iPod, ('Something in the Way' by Nirvana) thinking about my fight with Charles and whether I did the right thing. Did he really deserve that? I don't know. . . Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts